A beverage coaster is typically used under a beverage container such as a cup, glass, bottle, can, or the like to receive condensation that forms on an exterior of the beverage container. The condensation normally drains down the sides of the beverage container and onto the beverage coaster. In this manner, the beverage coaster militates against the condensation reaching a table top or other surface on which the beverage container is disposed.
Where condensation is generated, the condensation can collect, flow over the beverage coaster, saturate a surface of the beverage container, and drain onto the table top. This undesirably causes water staining of furniture and a dripping of water onto clothing. It is also known that water found on the beverage coaster will undesirably cause the beverage coaster to stick to the beverage container when the beverage container is lifted up to the mouth of a user to drink from.
There is a continuing need for a beverage coaster that handles condensation from a beverage container in a manner that militates against liquid staining of furniture, a dripping of liquid onto clothing, and a sticking of the beverage container to the beverage coaster following drainage of condensation from the beverage container onto the beverage coaster.